The research goals for the coming year will be the further isolation and purification of the glycoprotein. Different affinity columns will be tested in an attempt to separate the regulatory glycoprotein from the insulin binding component. Other methods of stabilization of the glycoprotein will be used so that more conclusive studies can be performed. The studies, which have been primarily restricted to rat liver, will be extended to human placenta. Glycoprotein samples from various preparations will be tested for their possible interactions with insulin affinity column purified receptor. However, a major goal will be to isolate, purify and stabilize the glycoprotein and evaluate its interaction with the insulin binding material.